Electric motors can be heavy, bulky, and difficult to move. Periodically, electric motors are repaired and/or replaced during normal operation. Likewise, components proximal to electric motors can be repaired and/or replaced during normal operation. Known systems and methods of repairing and replacing electric motors and/or components proximal to electric motors can involve removing all or a portion of the electric motor in order to repair or replace the desired components. With large systems, this can be difficult and/or expensive.
A system can include an electric motor positioned on a skid, such as a heavy duty oil-field type skid, checkered floor plates for stability, four main runners for engagement with a skid loader, and leveling jack screws for maintaining a substantially level orientation. The skid can be concrete-filled for additional weight and safety and can include drains or other features. The skid can be a substantial weight, for example, about 125,000 pounds, in order to support components having a substantial weight, for example, the motor, other components, and/or a cooler having a weight of about 20,000 pounds.
Such a system suffers from several drawbacks. For example, such a system results in difficult repair or replacement due to the substantial weight of the skid. A large amount of force is used for pulling the skid out to repair or replace components such as an electric motor. In addition, components such as the electric motor positioned on the skid can be difficult to maintain at a level position. Although features for leveling the skid can be included, the weight of the skid can result in difficulties in making such adjustments.
A cooling system, a motor handling system, and a method of positioning a motor in a cooling system that do not suffer from the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.